Amor de ojos dorados
by Sonysnape
Summary: Una chica llega a forks a trabajar en un restaurante y se ecuentra con un Carlisle que esta deprimido por la muerte de Esme ¿podran encontrar la felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Estoy tirada en el suelo, completamente herida solo esperando que llegue mi muerte, solo alzo la vista y veo a mi acechador acercarse lentamente hacia mi, quizás esperando que clame por mi vida, ¿clamar por mi vida?, de que me sirve la vida si el no esta aquí, mi vida no tiene sentido sin el, mi acechador se acerca se arodilla frente a mi, solo cierro los ojos y espero mi muerte.

¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

Todo inicio con un reencuentro

"Soy Sonia Green vivo en Londres aunque estoy a punto de mudarme a Forks, me han encontrado un trabajo alli en un restaurante si soy cocinera, tengo 200 años de experiencia en mi vida de vampiro se me ha concedido aprender muchas cosas en el momento tengo 350 años, fui convertida en vampiro en Londres cuando yo solo tenia 18, no me considero muy femenina en mis tiempos los aldeanos cazaban a los vampiros, brujas, hombre lobo habían dos familias muy unidas, una noche íbamos frente a una cuadrilla para darle cazas a unos vampiros, mi mejor amigo Carlisle Cullen y yo íbamos al frente pero sucedió lo inevitable."

Flashback

Ibamos Carlisle y yo al frente, habíamos divisado a un grupo de vampiros rondado la zona, iba vestida con unos pantalones y unas botas, mientras utilizaba una camiseta delgada y una chamarra negra a juego con los pantalones, estaba lista para darle muerte a esas escorias.

-¿listo Carlisle?

El me observo de manera preocupada, y yo le vi y un sonrojo se formo en mis mejillas, yo le amaba.

-Sonia te ves hermosa pero me hubiera gustado que me dejaras encargarme de esto.

-tonterias, eres mi mejor amigo y estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Luego de eso escuchamos unos gruñidos, que no sabíamos de donde provenían, cada vez se escuchaba mas cerca, al momento inesperado sentí como algo me jalo.

-¡Carlisle!

Carlisle observo con horror como era arrastrada, en verdad no pensamos que fueran demasiados.

-¡Sonia!

Mientras intentaba soltarme del agarre de ese monstro que me tenia cautiva, veía como Carlisle peleaba para acercarse a mi, logre liberar mi mano y le clave un cuchillo que andaba en mi pantalón, haciendo que gruñera y me arrojara lejos de Carlisle, Carlisle ya no alcanzaba a verme, mientras yo estaba a la merced de esa criatura que volvió a aprisionarme solo sentí su mordida y como el salió huyendo, sabiendo lo que sucedia, me arrastre hasta llegar al bosque y que alli terminara mi transformación, pero pensaba en Carlisle esperaba que estuviera bien, sabia que no podía volver a acercarme a el, al terminar mi transformación me aleje de alli ya que sabia que jamás seria aceptada de nuevo.

Fin del flashback.

Una chica de cabello largo y ondulado color negro y ojos color dorado se dirigía en un BMW y podía observar como empezaba a llegar a Forks.

-Con que este es Forks.

Pudo llegar al restaurante donde trabajaría, ya habia gente esperándola.

-Buenos Dias señorita Green.

Ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza y podía ver a su jefe era alto y rubio y unos ojos color dorado que eran llamativos.

-Por favor John te he dicho mil veces que me digas Sonia nada mas.

-no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu nombre.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-John me conoces hace 80 años.

John rio ante ese comentario.

-Les caeras bien a los vampiros que viven aquí.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso y volvió su vista a el.

-¿hay vampiros aquí?

-Si vive 1 familia, pero descuida son vegetarianos como tu y yo, deberías conocerlos viven en medio del bosque.

-lo hare me hara bien tener amigos.

Vio la dirección que le tendio John, definitivamente iria por la noche, pero antes veria su casa.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de una habitación.

-¿Carlisle?, por favor sal de alli tienes semanas encerrado.

-Quiero estar solo Alice por favor.

Alice bajo tristemente los escalones y viendo en medio de la sala vio a su familia y negó con la cabeza.

-Entiende Alice- empezaba Edward- la muerte de Esme fue dura para todos, sobre todo para Carlisle.

Alice se sento tristemente y se puso a recordar la muerte de la quería Esme, Esme habia muerto en un ataque de los lobos del sur, los enemigos de Jacob y los lobos de la push, pensaba en eso cuando una visión vino a su mente, veía a una chica joven y veía a ¿Carlisle? Estaban en volterra eso sin duda y abrazados y besándose, al salir de su visión todos la miraban expectantes.

-¿Qué viste tia Alice?- pregunto la pequeña Rennesme

-algo que alegrara a tu abuelo-y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Carlisle y la abrió sin mas.

Un muy sorprendido Carlisle la observaba entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Alice dije que.

-Querias estar solo, lo se pero tuve una visión en la que eras feliz asi que si quieres que se cumpla estate listo para la noche.

-¿esta noche?.

-Esta noche- confirmo Alice, le tendio un vaso con un liquido rojo-tomatela no has bebido en semanas, por cierto ¿tienes ropa para esta noche?

El se bebió la sangre y observo a su hija, sin duda las visiones de Alice no fallaban asi que no perdería nada.

-Si estare en la noche y tengo suficiente ropa-

Alice le abrazo- te extrañamos papa.

Sonia ya habia desempacado sus cosas y las habia ordenado, veía que la noche caia y vio la dirección en su mano y decidió ir, camino por el bosque y vio una casa muy elegante como de cristal.

-vaya es enorme, bueno ire a tocar a la puerta.

Sonia toco el timbre y salió una chica de cabello largo castaño.

-Hola soy Sonia Green y acabo de mudarme.

-Soy Bella Cullen, encantada.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Cullen habia dicho? Tenia años de no escuchar ese apellido

-¿estas bien Sonia?

-Si estoy de maravilla, por cierto no quiero espantarte pero soy vampiro igual que tu, pero soy vegetariana.

-Igual que mi familia, pasa conoce a los demás.

Se acerco a la sala y vio a todos estaban en parejas.

-hola soy Alice Cullen el es mi esposo Jasper, bienvenida.

-gracias.

-soy Emmet y ella es mi esposa Rosaly

-El es mi esposa Edward y nuestra hija Rennesme

Ella se sorprendió al ver a la niña y pregunto.

-¿es un niño inmortal?

-No, ella nació de mi cuando yo era aun humana, muéstrale cielo.

Rennesme coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella y ella vio reflejados las memorias de ella como Bella había dado a luz y nacia ella.

-increible.

Alice hizo un puchero.

-¿¡Piensas bajar!?

-ya voy, ya voy.

El bajaba los escalones y veía a una chica que por dios, no podía ser ella, ella era.

-Sonia el es nuestro padre.

Ella al voltear no podía creer, quien estaba frente a ella.


	2. Reencuentro y Revelacion

Hola a todos les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia, olvide ponerlo en mi anterior capitulo, los personajes no son míos son de Meyer :) yo solo agarro al Doctor sexy Cullen y imagino cosas románticas con el Solo Sonia y John me pertenecen por el momento Gracias a **Tanya Masen Cullen** por indicar que le gusta mi historia, espero algún review

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro y Revelacion.

Sonia se quedo asombrada al ver quien estaba frente a ella, si su corazón latiera sin duda alguna saltaría de su pecho de felicidad, simplemente no lo podía creer era el… Su Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?- Dijo sonriente- ¿Eres tú? O ¿eres uno de esos traicioneros espejismos de las vampiras de las amazonas?

Carlisle rio ante ese comentario, se iba acercando a ella mientras asentía, el estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella, no podía creerlo era ella su mejor amiga… Su Sonia.

-Si Sonia, soy yo.

Ella Rio mientras abrazaba a Carlisle tenia más de 300 años de no ver a su Mejor amigo y Amor de su vida, aspiro su aroma no había cambiado mucho usaba la misma loción de hierba buena y menta que hacía que todas las chicas lo persiguieran, mientras igual que ella aspiraba el aroma que emanaba su cabello tenía un delicioso aroma a Jazmín y rosa silvestre.

-Creí que estabas muerto- dijo sollozando, si pudieran hacerlo ella sin duda estaría llorando.

-yo creí que tú estabas muerta-

Ellos estaban abrazados, ante la mirada sorprendida de la familia, su felicidad de encontrarse de nuevo era tanta que habían olvidado que estaban frente a los demás, Alice dio un brinco emocionada.

-¡Genial! Ya se conocían.

-¿De dónde se conocen Carlisle?- pregunto sorprendido Edward.

Ellos se soltaron de su abrazo y volvieron a ver a los demás, muy apenados por cierto ya que estaban tan a gusto de su abrazo que habían olvidado a los demás que estaban en la sala.

-Bueno… Sonia y yo éramos los mejores amigos cuando éramos humanos.

Así Carlisle les comento lo que estaban haciendo esa noche y les comento el incidente cuando el había sido convertido en vampiro, todos habían digerido la información, Alice estaba que no cabia de felicidad sin duda era ella la chica de su visión, así que su plan debía comenzar ahora.

-Edward-

-¿Qué quieres Alice?

-Tengo Sed… ¿vamos de cacería?

Todos entendieron lo que Alice quería hacer, quería dejar a Carlisle y Sonia solos para que pudieran platicar así que todos se apuntaron en la cacería, ya cuando todos se hubiesen ido Sonia se levanto y Carlisle le tomo ligeramente del brazo.

-¿Qué te paso esa noche? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Ella se sentó al lado de Carlisle y empezó a comentarle todo lo que había pasado cuando fue arrastrada por ese vampiro.

Flashback.

-¡Carlisle!

-¡Sonia!

Estaba siendo arrastrada por ese vampiro y solo observaba como luchabas por acercarte a mí, en un intento saque una daga que tenía en mi pantalón pero solo conseguí que que el vampiro me lanzara lejos de ti, donde no podías verme, quería alejarme lo mas que podía de el.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Ayúdame!

El se acercaba amenazadoramente, me miraba con ojos de deseo sin duda alguna quería mi sangre.

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Carlisle!

-¡El no vendrá!

Volvió a aprisionarme y tomo mi cuello y lo mordió, pero unos gruñidos lo sacaron de su tarea, sin duda algunos vampiros tenían problemas y me dejo allí en plena transformación, sabía lo que pasaría así que decidí arrastrarme al bosque y quedarme allí mientras terminaba mi transformación luego que termino, mi transformación me acerce con mucha nostalgia a ver mi casa y vi como a mi familia le daban la noticia de mi desaparición y la angustia que vi en mis padres así que decidí irme, porque sabía que si tú me veías así jamás me aceptarías de nuevo.

Fin del Flashback

-y después de eso anduve en muchos lugares de aquí y para allá por todo el mundo.

Sonia se levanto y se acerco a una fotografía y Carlisle se levanto junto a ella y observándola lo hermosa que estaba sin duda seguía amándola, dio un suspiro en sus adentros pero ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Dónde quedaba Esme? Si a Esme la había amado pero antes ya amaba a Sonia pero al creerla muerta creí que era bueno que alguien más ocupara mi corazón pero su mayor miedo era saber si ella le amaba.

-¿Carlisle?

-Dime

-¿Quién es esta mujer?

Carlisle lo pensó un momento no sabía si decirle, pero era mejor decirle la verdad.

-es mi esposa Esme.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y un deje de desilusión se formo en su corazón, aunque no latía también tenia sentimientos, entonces se había casado después de todo… quizás ella no ocupaba ningún lugar en el corazón de Carlisle dejo la fotografía en su sitio dio un sollozo y sin levantar la mirada.

-Ya..Ya debo irme Carlisle fue bueno verte.

Y salió corriendo de la casa de los cullen, Carlisle se quedo estático en la forma en la que ella se había ido y empezó a colocar las piezas en su lugar y vio la fotografía y luego comprendió todo.

-¡demonios! ¡Sonia!-Carlisle salió corriendo de la casa tras ella

Ella iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no lo podía creer, la única persona que había amado en el mundo no tenía un lugar para ella en su corazón se paro en una parte del bosque, se sentó bajo un árbol y se puso a meditar hasta que un crujido de ramas la hizo volver en sí y lo que veía la dejo sorprendida era un lobo, ella se levanto y salió corriendo de allí, luego se paro y pensó ¿Por qué huía? Se quedo estática en medio del bosque esperando al lobo que llegara cuando lo veía asomarse solo cerro sus ojos.

-¡espera! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Jacob!

Esa voz… ella abrió los ojos y era Carlisle que se ponía en medio del lobo y ella.

-Ella viene conmigo Jacob, perdona las molestias.

Sonia pudo ver como el lobo gigante se convertía en un humano un chico no muy viejo a los 19 años de cabello negro.

-¿Seguro que viene contigo Carlisle? Sabes que no nos gusta que traigan invitados sin avisar.

-Lo sé Jacob, perdona pero vino de improvisto.

Ya cuando el lobo se hubiese ido Sonia se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

-¿adonde vas?

-Me voy a mi casa

Carlisle en su velocidad se acerco a ella y la giro para que le viese.

-No dejare que te vayas, no otra vez.

-¿Qué hay de tu esposa?

El con un deje de tristeza.

-Ella murió

Sonia le escuchaba pero su enojo incremento.

-Ósea que ¿siempre he sido lo mismo? ¿La segunda opción?

Carlisle le tomo el rostro y beso su frente con ternura.

-Nunca fuiste mi segunda opción, siempre fuiste mi primera, te amo desde hace 300 años o más.

Carlisle deposito sus labios sobre los de Sonia para besarlos con dulzura mientras que ella correspondía el beso con mucho deseo colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Carlisle acariciando su cabello, mientas que las manos de Carlisle acariciaban sutilmente la espalda y la cintura, Carlisle la alzo para que ella enroscara sus piernas en la cadera de él mientras llegaban a la casa sin dejar de besarse, entraron a la casa y cayeron en el sofá, Carlisle estaba sobre ella.

-Siempre estuve esperándote Carlisle.

-Siempre estuviste en mi corazón Sonia.

Escucharon ruidos provenientes de la entrada principal y volvieron a sentarse.

-Deben ser los chicos que vienen de caza.

-Oye ya debo irme.

El asintió le beso

-te llevo a tu casa.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás y fueron en el mercedes de Carlisle, al llegar al apartamento de Sonia, Carlisle la dejo en la puerta y le beso de despedida.

-Espero verte mañana.

-Si tal vez pueda llegar después del trabajo..

-Me parece genial y tal vez podamos ir a de cacería juntos.

Sonia entro en su apartamento y se arrojo al sofá no lo podía creer su Carlisle lo había encontrado, y la amaba a ella suspiro definitivamente el era su amor de ojos dorados.

Hasta aquí este capítulo espero les guste acepto criticas e ideas

SonySnape


	3. ojos rojos

Hola a todos perdonden la tardanza :( pero la universidad me tiene apretada pero pido disculpas :) y agradezco a todos los que me apoyan hace poco recibi un favorito en una de mis historias y estoy muy agradecida gracias ;)

Capitulo 3: ojos rojos.

Sonia caminaba de vuelta del trabajo, la verdad ya era noche asi que no sabia si seria prudente visitar a Carlisle asi que iba caminando cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura y la arrastro ella se relajo ya que habia sentido su aroma metros atrás.

-Carlisle.

El ronroneo en su cuello, besándole el cuello.

-Hola.

Ella se volteo y le vio, el le acaricio la mejilla y el cabello ella sonrio y le beso en los labios enroscando sus manos en su cuello mientras el la tomaba de la cintura.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-no lo supe, eres la tercera chica que tomo del pasillo

Ella se tenso y se separo de el, el rio de forma divertida.

-es broma amor, lo supe desde siempre por tu aroma, tu eres mi tua cantante.

Ella sonrio y le beso.

-tambien eres mi tua cantante

El volvió a besarla y entraron al apartamento de ella sin dejar de besarse y cayeron en el sofá estuvieron un rato asi hasta que el paro, ella cerro los ojos siempre que pasaba eso el siempre paraba.

-perdoname pero-el puso la mano en su pierna-no quiero acelerar las cosas, te amo demasiado y quiero que sea especial

Ella sonrio y le abrazo.

-tambien te amo Carlisle.

Ellos estaban acostados abrazados en el sofá Carlisle le acariciaba el cabello.

-¿jugamos a las 10 preguntas otra vez?

-Si.

-Empieza tu Carlisle

-bien primera pregunta, ¿tuviste alguna otra relación antes de encontrarme? Se honesta.

Ella rio.

-En realidad, no, siempre te estuve esperando, mi turno ¿Amaste mucho a Esme?

-Si la ame pero no tanto como te amo a ti, mi turno ¿verano o invierno?

-invierno, asi puedo usar mis dones

-¿Qué dones?

Ella sonrio, se levanto y vio a Carlisle, ella extendió su mano y Carlisle la tomo.

-¿quieres verlos?

El asintió, asi que ellos corrieron por todo el bosque, corrieron en muchas direcciones hasta llegar a Canada en la montaña mas alta donde caia nieve, ella vio fijamente a Carlisle y retrocedió un poco y ella extendió sus manos y empezó a fomar muros de nieve y corrientes y hermosas figuras se formaban, Carlisle la observaba embelesado luego ella levanto sus manos y se formo un hermoso castillo de hielo, ella vio a Carlisle que sonreía, en todas las hermosas corrientes ella giraba graciosamente como una bailarina y se acercaba a el, hasta que la tomo de la cintura y retrocedió un poco y ella extendió sus manos y empezó a fomar muros de nieve y corrientes y hermosas figuras se formaban, Carlisle la observaba embelesado luego ella levanto sus manos y se formo un hermoso castillo de hielo, ella vio a Carlisle que sonreía, en todas las hermosas corrientes ella giraba graciosamente como una bailarina y se acercaba a el, hasta que la tomo de la cintura se quedaron observándose.

-¿te gusta?

-me encantan tus poderes son, fantásticos.

Ella enterro su cara en el cuello de el y le beso.

-¿ves ese castillo de hielo?

-Si

-este es mi hogar, aquí estuve todo estetiempo.

Ella lo llevo adentro, pero pasaron por alto un pequeño detalle un par de ojos rojos intenso que veía detrás de los arboles y salió corriendo del lugar.

En volterra, se encontraba un aburrido Aro que se paseaba de aca para alla, desde que los Cullen habían salido ilesos ya no habia acción en el mundo vampirico como que si solo los la familia Cullen no estaba acorde a las reglas.

-Aro- era Jane la que hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres Jane?

-un vampiro que se hace llamar Articus dice que te trae información valiosa.

Aro fue hacia el salón donde ya le esperaban los demás, el sonrio.

-Articus mi buen amigo, crei que no volveria a verte después del castigo que te propine hace siglos.

El rio socarronamente.

-Vengo a redimirme Aro, te traigo información acerca de la familia que tanto quieres destruir.

-¿los cullen?, no me digas ¿puedo?

Dijo extendiendo la mano haciendo que Articus se la diera, el rio al terminar de ver los recuerdos de Articus.

-Magnifico, asi que Sonia Green es el verdadero amor de Carlisle, asi que mandaremos una sorpresa algo desastrosa y rio, ya sabes que hacer.

Dijo al pasar a la par de una mujer con capucha de donde sobresalían unos ojos color dorados.

-Si Aro, lo hare.

Fin del capitulo.

¿Quién será esta mujer misteriosa?


End file.
